degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Spinner-Peter Friendship
The friendship between Spinner Mason and Peter Stone began in the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. They were in a band called The Stüdz, that lasted for two years until Degrassi Takes Manhattan. Friendship History Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 6 In Here Comes Your Man (1), Spinner and Jimmy Brooks are shown making fun of Peter when he's dressed like Sean Cameron. In Eyes Without a Face (2), Darcy tells Peter about how her and Spinner might break up before her photo shoot. Peter later sends Darcy's sexy photos to Spinner, causing him to break up with her. In The Bitterest Pill, they made a slideshow in honor of J.T. Yorke at his memorial. Season 7 In''' Broken Wings, Peter auditions Spinner to be the drummer of his new band, Stüdz, which consists of Peter, Sav, and Danny. Spinner thinks they suck and they're too pretty to be taken seriously. Peter is enraged, until he has an idea. The band which now includes Spinner as their drummer- agrees to wear bunny masks so they would remain anonymous. In If This Is It, the Stüdz compete in a band competition, but fail and are booed off the stage. Season 8 In '''Lost In Love (1), Peter is seen at Spinner's surprise party for getting into police college (which he didn't, as we discover). Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, when Peter shows up high when his band performs without him and Peter begins to sing and has a meltdown when Chantay tries to interview him, Spinner shows concern and takes him home as do the other Stüdz, and he stays with Peter and gives him water. In You Be Illin', Peter confides into Spinner that he is cool with Jane being in the band, but he feels as if he is "fired" from his friends. Spinner tells him to show up to the band in the morning to help them to go to the gig if he wants his friends back that badly. At the gig, Spinner firmly tells Peter that he is not singing, after Jane told him that Peter tried to demote her to only playing the tambourine. In Start Me Up, Peter is hanging out with Spinner at the Dot, asking his advice about saving up for college. He follows Spinner up to the storage room upstairs and comes up with an idea to make a club called Above the Dot. With some help from Spinner and his manager, his idea is made a reality and Above the Dot throws a grand opening with Janie and the Studs performing. The party goes well, but people are seen doing drugs. A policeman warns Peter and an angry Spinner that they could be shut down if they had any trouble again. After Peter kisses Victoria, Spinner rubs his head, claiming he's on a roll with his good luck. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Peter helped Spinner invite guests to his and Emma's wedding. Peter also plays his guitar in Spinner and Emma's wedding ceremony. Degrassi: Next Class Season 2 In #ToMyFutureSelf, Spinner attended Peter's birthday party. Trivia *They both have kissed Jane Vaughn: Spinner while dating her and Peter in Keep On Loving You, though only as part of a play. *They both had romantic relationships with Emma Nelson and Darcy Edwards. *Their personalities changed after dating Darcy. *Peter gave Spinner his loft. *They both had a romantic interest in Manny Santos but only Spinner dated her. *They were both considered to be troublemakers. *They both worked at the Dot. *They were in a band together. *They have both been kicked out of their bands. *They both graduated from Degrassi: Spinner in 2007 and Peter in 2008. *They both attended J.T. Yorke's memorial service at Degrassi in The Bitterest Pill. *They both had a conflict with Craig Manning, who was once good friends with Spinner. *They are both good friends with Sav Bhandari. Gallery 4564djm.jpg 7089j.jpg Peter-Craig-Spinner-degrassi-1371264-1024-768.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg 1786785.jpg ASDDD.jpg A73.jpg Boys-group-gallery-s8-25-03-2014.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg 1-lilyjak.jpg 2-lilyjak.jpg 57563.jpg 6777.jpg 878j.jpg Image16d.jpg Image19e.jpg 1zqviwm.jpg Rs.jpg Y6556y.png 6yrtrtr.png 65ytrtr.png 655trtr.png Season8 (257).jpg 68767.jpg ITIT1.05.jpg ITIT1.10.jpg Dfsgdfsu.jpg 595X0113 (1).jpg 595X0192.jpg 5t4t4.png Season-7-Peter-Spinner-degrassi-1384264-535-371.jpg 8yyyujjj.png 89yuiyuihhh.png 89iuyui.png 78787yu.png 87yuiuyi.png 8uyyyuiyuiyui.png 8989uuyi.png 8789uhh.png Th th degrassi9010410.jpg Th th degrassi9010406.jpg Th th degrassi9010403.jpg 6565trr.png Normal cap0016.jpg 5657.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:DNC Season 2